La parfaite demande
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Ron veut demande Hermione en mariage mais le chose ne se passe pas excatement comme prévu


Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu. Ronald Weasley était assis sur le canapé du Terrier, l'air maussade. Il était roux, avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et une fine barbe dessinait les contours de sa bouche. Cette nuit-là, Mme Weasley avait organisé un grand repas. Tous les Weasley étaient présents ainsi que Luna Lovegood, Teddy Lupin âgé de cinq ans et sa grand-mère Andromeda. Le regard du plus jeune des fils Weasley se posa vers Hermione, sa petite amie. Il sortait avec elle depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle riait en compagnie de Teddy et de Victoire, la petite fille de Bill et de Fleur, qui avait maintenant quatre ans. La veille, Ron avait offert à Hermione une superbe nuit romantique pour fêter leur quatre ans de couple. Ils avaient d'abord dîné dans un superbe restaurant avant de terminer la soirée dans son appartement. Il avait rempli la salle de bougies et de pétales de rose. La jeune fille avait été émue et touchée par sa délicate attention. Tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, à un détail près : il n'avait pas pu lui faire sa demande en mariage.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent à l'arrivée d'Harry qui s'installa près de lui. Il s'était marié à Ginny l'année précédente et ils attendaient déjà leur premier enfant. Ginny en était à trois mois de grossesse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air plutôt renfrogné …Ta soirée avec Hermione ne s'est pas bien passée ? interrogea Harry en se penchant vers Ron.

- Si, elle était géniale

-…Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de mauvaise humeur ? Est-ce que c'est moi ou elle ne porte pas la bague que tu lui as achetée ? poursuivit le brun à voix basse. Je pensais que tu avais un plan…que tu avais tout organisé ?

-Je l'ai fait, assura Ron …mais il me semble que tout préparer à l'avance n'a pas servi à grand chose.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry …Si tu n'as pas pu le faire hier soir, tu aurai pu le faire aujourd'hui.

-…Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, répondit Ron . Elle a dû partir très tôt ce matin, elle avait apparemment beaucoup de travail

-Que comptes-tu faire alors?

-Je l'ignore, dit Ron en soupirant. Il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était occupé et il sortit une petite boîte noire.

-Fais-le maintenant puisque que tu as l'occasion de le faire ! lança Harry . C'est peut-être maintenant ou jamais

-Tu es fou ?! s'exclama Ron en rangeant la boite dans sa poche …Devant toute ma famille ?

-Tu n'es pas forcé de faire ta demande devant eux, fit remarquer Harry. Tu pourrais l'amener dans un endroit tranquille…

Ron resta silencieux et prit un air songeur.

-Tu as peut-être raison, acheva-il en regardant Hermione sortir dans le jardin en compagnie de Ginny.

Hermione avait accepté l'invitation de Ginny à aller se promener dans le jardin après que celle-ci se soit maintes fois plainte d'avoir les jambes engourdies à force de rester assise. Il lui fallait faire un peu d'exercice, disait-elle.

-Au fait, tu es au courant du mariage de Neville et d'Hannah ?questionna Ginny d'une voix songeuse.

-Oui, approuva Hermione d'un signe de la tête. J'ai reçu l'invitation ce matin …Je suis vraiment contente pour Neville

-Oui. Je les trouve adorable ensemble …et dire que Neville n'avait jamais était très brillant avec les filles, se rappela Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres

Hermione eut un petit rire

-Et ta soirée avec Ron hier ? interrogea brusquement Ginny. Raconte comment c'était, continua la rousse d'un air avide

-J'ai passé une soirée incroyable Gin …On a d'abord manger au restaurant avant de terminer la soirée dans son appartement. Il avait mis pleins de pétales de rose dans l'appartement et des bougies partout. Je vais être gentille et t'épargner le reste des détails…

-C'est très aimable à toi !

-Malheureusement, j'ai dû partir travailler très tôt ce matin, expliqua Hermione …On ne s'est pratiquement pas vus de la journée.

- Vous… lui…Avez-vous parlé de vos projets futurs ensemble …Je veux dire, avez-vous déjà parler du fait que tu pourrais éventuellement devenir Mme Hermione Jane Weasley ?

-Non, nous n'avons jamais évoqué le sujet. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas prêt à franchir le pas, songea Hermione. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on prend à la légère…

-Mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre, alors que-ce que vous attendez ? Franchement vous avez bien attendu sept ans pour sortir ensemble alors bon !

Hermione afficha un sourire amusé avant d'observer le ciel d'un air rêveur. Imaginer qu'elle devienne un jour Mme Hermione Weasley faisait naître en elle un sentiment de joie et d'appréhension. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais évoqué le sujet avec Ron. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Elle savait que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait partager sa vie.

-Hermione, ça va ? questionna son amie d'une voix inquiète en la regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Oui…oui …on devrait peut-être rentrer, conseilla Hermione. Il commence vraiment à faire un froid de canard.

-Non, je crois que moi je devrais rentrer. Toi, tu as de la compagnie, annonça Ginny en pointant derrière son amie.

Hermione se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Ron. Elle rougissa légèrement. Ginny s'était déjà éloignée.

-Salut, lança Ron.

-Salut, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis désolée, je suis partie très tôt ce matin alors que je t'avais promis de passer la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain avec toi

-Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Ron avec douceur et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour cette magnifique soirée d'hier, reprit Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi …J'ai aussi passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire. Il y eut un silence.

-…Tu sais, le Département de régulation des créatures magiques m'a beaucoup aidé à faire évoluer mes idées de la S.A.L.E, et je crois bien que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait non ? Les elfes ont une vie bien meilleure aujourd'hui !

-Oui, répondit Ron. Tu as simplement fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient plus traités comme des esclaves et qu'ils puissent avoir le droit à un salaire et à des vacances.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

-Je viens de recevoir un poste au Département de la justice, annonça Hermione. Malgré la remarque que j'avais faite à Scrimgeour…

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron d'une voix enthousiaste. Je suis vraiment content pour toi.

-Merci. Assez parler de travail. Je dois probablement t'ennuyer à parler de mon travail, alors qu'on est si bien tous les deux.

-Non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Notre futur va avoir un impact par nos choix de travail, donc c'est une bonne chose d'en discuter …J'espérais que tu savais que tu pouvais discuter de telles choses avec moi, acheva Ron en adressant un sourire à Hermione.

-Bien sûr tu a une place très importance dans ma vie ...Je t'aime Ron.

-Moi aussi, affirma Ron, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Hermione je…je…Il mis sa main dans sa poche. Il eut l'impression que ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement dans son for intérieur, et pour cause… Il eut beau chercher et farfouiller dans sa poche, la bague ne s'y trouvait plus !


End file.
